The Room of Requirement
by IndigoDragon26
Summary: Draco treats Hermione to some fun every Thursday, but what happens when others find out? WARNING: gets very M rated
1. Chapter 1 - Where are we going?

Hermione dashed through the hall, panic stricken and annoyed with herself. She couldn't believe that she'd slept through five minutes of Astronomy of all things, and Harry and Ron hadn't even bothered to tell her. She decided that she wouldn't take any more naps, no matter how tired she was in the evenings. She rushed up the stairs, slinging her bag over her shoulder when...SMACK. She fell flat on her face. Hermione groaned. She was having the worst day, and now she'd managed to trip on the trick step! There was nothing left to do but wait for someone to find her.

Another five minutes had passed, and she was beginning to lose hope. "I'll have to explain to Professor Sinastra once I'm out of this damned step" she said to herself. "I can't go to class now."  
"No" a familiar voice said behind her. "You can't." Hermione gasped. "Draco?" He walked around to face her, and bent down. "Yep" he smirked. "Me. Now lets get you out of this accursed place and go somewhere more private. Before something embarrassing happens." He hoisted her up, steadying her so she wouldn't fall back down again. They looked deeply into eachother's eyes, before Hermione shyly looked away. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she whispered, remembering all the horrible things he'd said to her back when they were young. "Times change, Hermione. Come with me, I want to show you something."

Hermione obliged, following him as he led her down the hall. "Where are we going?" Draco just smiled. "Can't you shut up for once in you life Hermione?" Hermione opened her mouth to say something, closed it again, and hastily ran to catch up with Draco. He was so much taller than her, and his strides were twice as long. It was in those few moments of silence that she realised - she was skipping class. She'd never so willingly broken the rules, but it strangely felt good. She wondered where Draco was taking her. They walked a little ways further, until Draco abruptly stopped. With a gasp, Hermione realized where they were going. They had stopped directly opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. The entrance to the Room of Requirement. Draco turned to face Hermione. "Wait" he said, and began walking past it - three times. Hermione couldn't help noticing that Draco suddenly had an erection. 'What the hell is he thinking of?' Hermione thought. She was beginning to feel uneasy, but she felt as if she could trust Draco.


	2. Chapter 2 - Virginity Lost

The door to the Room of Requirement opened, and as Hermione walked in she was stunned to see that it had taken the form of a bedroom. The room was rather empty, except for a large double bed that occupied most of the space. There was a chest of drawers beside it. With a sudden rush of understanding Hermione realized what the room was for. However instead of running, something inside of her told her to stay. She was becoming aware of the wetness that was starting to soak through her panties, and she wasn't altogether surprised. She turned to see Draco, completely naked, slowly walking towards her. She noticed his huge throbbing penis, and immediately cast away all thoughts of running. "I've wanted you for a long time, Hermione" he hissed, placing his arms around her shoulders and beginning to plant kisses along her neck, creeping down to her collar bone. "Draco...?" Hermione started, surprised at his tenderness. She was quite aroused now, feeling his warmth and strong arms around her, drinking in his scent. It was incredibly sexy, and she realized that she wanted him. She needed him. "Oh Draco..." she moaned, as he began to nibble her softly on her collarbone. His eyes flicked upward, now knowing he had her attention, and he softly kissed her on the lips. She responded accordingly, gently sucking on his lower lip as she tossed her bag across the room and threw her arms around him. The tender kiss turned into a passionate one, and Draco was overwhelmed with lust. He hurriedly began to unbutton her blouse, and removed it, which he then threw onto the ground as she had done with her bag. His strong, pale hands crept around to her back as he began to unbutton her black, lacy bra. They moved in for another kiss, and Hermione fondled his rock hard abs, playfully stroking his chest as he pulled her bra off. Draco roughly pulled her hands away from his chest, and the kiss paused. "You're mine for tonight, Hermione" he hissed, smiling devilishly as he pushed her onto the bed.

Draco began to trace circles around Hermione's somewhat small but well shaped breasts, moving in a spiral shape so that he finished with tracing her nipples only. Hermione groaned with pleasure as he began to pinch and twist her erect nipples, causing her already wet panties to soak through completely. "Are you wet for me, Hermione?" Draco hissed, grinning at her flushed face. Hermione moaned in response, and Draco unzipped her skirt, showing matching laced panties. They were spilling with her juices, which Draco licked hungrily, before removing her socks and shoes which he tossed onto the ground. Last to go were the panties, which Draco plucked from her before drinking in the sight of her throbbing pink vagina. It was completely shaven but for a small, neatly shaped triangle just above her goods. But that had to wait. He moved straight to her mouth, french kissing roughly. He then nibbled at her neck, causing Hermione to moan yet again, but she hadn't seen nothing yet. Draco started off slowly, softly sucking on her nipples with relish, then began planting kisses down her body until he reached her pussy. Hermione wondered what he was going to do - he couldn't keep teasing her like this. Draco placed his finger at her clit, which of course made Hermione jolt with excitement. He then began to move his finger tip up and down, which was too much for Hermione. She felt herself beginning to orgasm, and as he moved it faster she went crazy. Her body felt electrified - and the warm tingling sensation of an orgasm spread first from her clit, then to her vagina, then all throughout her body. It was the first time Hermione had ever received an orgasm, and her virgin body longed for more. "Draco" she gasped, lying on the bed, tingling and twitching all over. "Draco I- I need you to take my virginity" Malfoy's eyes again flicked upwards, and a grin spread across his face. "Your wish will be granted, Granger" he hissed. "But let me do one thing first." Without warning, he thrust his long finger inside her opening, and Hermione couldn't hold her scream in. "DRACO IT FEELS SO GOOD!" she yelled, as he began thrusting his finger in and out of her, bringing her to yet another orgasm. Her vaginal fluids were everywhere, coating Draco's finger and spreading down her legs. He thrust another finger in, scooping the liquid out with two fingers. It was absolute bliss, pain, and arousal all in one go. "Now" Draco hissed. "I am going to fuck you, Granger, and I am going to fuck you loud and hard. That is a guarantee." He reached for a condom in the top drawer and removed the wrapper before expertly sliding it down his huge member. He then coated his penis and her pussy with strawberry lube, and placed the tip of his dick at her entrance. The anticipation was killing Hermione. "Please...Draco.." she gasped, and he pushed it in a little. He was getting himself excited now, wanting to be inside of her. Unlike sex with Pansy, he had all the control, free to do whatever he wanted with her. This was going to be fun. His giant cock pushed deeper, and Hermione moaned again, wanting him to push further. And Draco thrust inside, almost balls deep, causing both him and Hermione to scream with pleasure. In, out, in, out. Draco felt himself cumming, and ejaculated. Draco and Hermione then collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating. "Draco that was amazing" Hermione gasped, moving in for a kiss. But he pushed her away, and smirked. "You haven't seen nothing yet, Granger. Meet me here every Thursday or you'll face the consequences."


End file.
